


Party Favours

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Bela works as Crowley's PA and he has taken her to one of his demonic auction parties, she gets bored and finds her way to the library where she encounters a waiter called Sam who is taking a break...then they are joined by his brother. WARNINGS: Drug use, sex, very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favours

The party was a success. Guests swallowed champagne, laughter rose above the colored lights on the terrazzo, and high order demons cuffed in diamonds pretended to be interested in what the others had to say. The entire grounds were layed out with various artifact that were to be auctioned, and ice fountains glittered with rivulets of vodka. Tuxedoed waiters carrying trays of cocktails moved expertly through the crowd and various up-and-coming demons tried to get the attentions of the big names.  
Bela was bored as hell.  
She leaned over the balcony, a glass of champagne hanging limply in her hand, and brushed back her long brown hair. An hour ago she might have cared about looking pretty, but what had it gotten her except envying looks from the older women and a pinch on the ass from some red-eyed fucker? There was nobody here she could talk to, nobody who was any fun at all. Crowley was out in the crowd, talking business loudly with a group of men. Probably demons. Sighing, she pushed herself upright and decided to go back into the house to see if she could find someone to talk to, or maybe just another drink to numb her irritation. She hadn't even wanted to come tonight.  
"You'll come because I asked you to come, understand, poppet?" Crowley had been dressing in the mirror, his ridiculously expensive suit, crisp and ironed. He had forced Bela into becoming his 'personal assistant', but lately that had meant doing errands that were more and more…personal. Like going as his date to an important event and helping him get ready beforehand.  
"It's not as though anybody would mind if you went alone, Crowley." Bela put back the cuff links she had picked and chose another pair, ones that matched the new watch, Crowley had stolen from someone. An exasperated sigh escaped from her lips, she was especially irked because of Crowley's cocky attitude when he told her she would be accompanying him. She loved the dress though, it fit her perfectly, flowing loosely over her body, like a column of ice carved into undulating shapes. When she moved, the folds of the gown flashed like diamonds in the light and the color set off her sky blue eyes. But now Crowley had abandoned her, and not a soul detached themselves from the crowd to come talk with her.

She strode across the courtyard, her dress shimmering, reflecting the light that danced over the pools and fountains. As she moved through the arched doorway, she passed by two white eyeds' examining a bath tub filled with...blood. Too many demons. She kept walking with a purposeful stride and ended up stalking past the coat room and into a dim hallway flanked by high wooden doors. Pretending to look at the sinister artwork on the walls, she wandered deeper into the house, looking back over her shoulder to make sure nobody was following. Back in the entryway the talking grew louder, and she recognized the Crowley's voice chortling above the group's murmurs. Before they could come into sight, she seized the handle of the nearest door and pushed her way inside, closing it quickly behind her. Then she turned around and gasped.  
There was a waiter sprawled across the leather couch, a book in his hands. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she did him, and he quickly tossed the book down and stood up nervously.  
"I...excuse me, ma'am," he stammered, adjusting the bow on his tuxedo. "I was just taking a break, and—well, that is, I—"  
Bela did not speak for a moment, but simply stood, looking him over. He was a young man, very, very tall and well built, with a muss of longish brown hair. He saw her eyes come to rest on his hair, and he blushed, combing it back with his fingers. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. Please don't tell my boss. I-I was just taking a break," he finished limply, repeating himself.  
Bela smiled. "So was I." She walked over to the boy and bent over, picking up the book and looking idly at the cover, before stepping away to run her fingers over the books spines.

Then, she was struck with a sudden urge, and turned back towards him, stepping closer, until they were face to face. He did not move, though his brown eyes followed her actions questioningly. She lifted her hand to his face and pushed a lock of brown hair behind his ear, tracing a line down his neck with her manicured nails. She leaned forward, whispering.  
"We can take a break together."  
His breath caught in his throat, and she ran her fingers back up to his face, parting his lips. He bent his head suddenly to take her fingers into his mouth and her body arched involuntarily into his. Her reaction gave him confidence, and he grasped her hips with his strong hands, pressing his mouth onto hers in a deep kiss. She felt him grow excited against her belly, and his fingers gathered up the fabric of her sheer dress, cupping her bare buttocks underneath.  
He broke the kiss then, ginning, "You're not wearing any panties."  
"Blasphemous, i know!" Bela replied, unbuttoning his shirt quickly, "I never was very good at being formal."  
With this, the dark-haired waiter lost all hesitation, and pushed her down fiercely onto the couch, sucking and licking her neck with wild abandon. He pulled his belt off in one gesture, and Bela drew up the skirt of her dress, moaning softly in anticipation. Instead of undoing his trousers, he seized both of her wrists and pulled them above her head. He wrapped the belt expertly around her slim wrists in a figure eight pattern, cinching the knot snug. Her blue eyes flashed with danger, but he grinned N"I have to give full service to the guest, ma'am, it's in my contract." Leaving one hand to pin her arms down on the couch, with the other he pulled down the front of her dress and began to suck at her breast. His tongue traced the light aureole as he cupped her with his free hand, and she cried aloud with pleasure.  
"Hey! You have to be quiet in the library!" the waiter said, pulling out a handkerchief, "Do I have to gag you too?" he asked and she pouted.  
"You can't be too careful!" She said, biting her lip gently and leaning forward. He raised his eyebrows but obeyed, looping the fabric snugly around her head and gagging her mouth. After he had finished tying the knot, he paused, looking questioningly into her eyes. In response, she threw her bound hands around his neck, pulling him back down to her breasts.  
Her legs wrapped around him and he bent down to unzip his pants, all the while sucking and licking her nipples. As he pulled off the last of his clothes, however, the door to the library opened again, and a silhouette framed the doorway.  
"Sam, you in here?" A waiter stepped inside, peering around. Bela had gone still as soon as she heard the door, but the man on top of her laughed.  
"Right here, Dean, get in and close the door, for fucks sake." Dean stared at the two of them on the couch and stopped short, mouth agape. Then he grinned and turned briskly, closing and locking the door.  
" Looks like the real party is in here,," he said stepping forward to lean against the nearest shelf.  
"You think you can handle me and my big brother?" he asked lightly, Bela simply closed her eyes and tightened her legs around him, groaning behind the gag. Her body ached with expectancy. This was more than she had anticipated, but it sounded like the two brothers were ready to please her. And it had been a long time since she had been so excited.  
Dean strode forward, ripping off his clothes as though he was in his own bedroom. "I got a nice tip from one of the guests,"he said and casually tossed a bag of white powder onto the end of the table. Sam let out a low whistle but continued to stroke Bela's breasts, pressing his hard thigh in between her legs. She moaned.  
Quickly, Dean spilled the powder onto the table, cutting it into lines. He knelt forward, and inhaled the cocaine, wiping his nose as he came up. His light eyes were bright, rapt with narcotic stimulation. Then he nodded towards Bela, "Does she like to party?"  
His casual question electrified her. It had been awhile since she had experimented with drugs, but tonight she was ready for anything. She rolled over, kicking Sam backwards, and tried to lean forward towards the lines on the table. Sam laughed aloud at her excitement, but Dean pushed her back onto the couch and yanked her dress off completely, denying her for the moment. As Sam stooped over the table, snorting lines of coke, Dean pulled Bela's hair back and licked her throat. She whimpered impatiently.  
"Eager, aren't you?" he said, tugging lightly on her long hair. One hot hand ran over her body and in between her legs, touching wetness. He petted her moist slit as he licked her neck over and over again. She was sticky with sweat and desire.

Sam came back to her, pupils dilated as the drugs hit his blood instantaneously, and began stroking her arms and wrists, pulling lightly at the binding and kissing the inside of her elbow. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he pressed his erect member to her side, thrusting slowly against her damp skin. She twisted towards him, breathing lustily, but his strong arms held her down between the two men. Her whole body was tense the longing and she twitched under Dean's probing hands.  
Dean drew his wet fingers from between her. There was a twinkle in his eye as he leaned back to the table and into the half-empty bag of cocaine. When he came back he dangled his fingers, now coated in the white powder, above her face. Bela licked her lips. Then he reached down and plunged his fingers inside of her.  
Bela's mind exploded in ecstasy, black thrill of pleasure running through her body. She moaned hard under the gag and ground herself against Dean's strong thick fingers. Sam kneaded her breasts and she squirmed in agonized bliss, riding wave after wave of orgasms, blind with excitement. The two bodies on either side of her were warm and wet, and she felt erotic flames burning her skin as they moved against her, both of them hard and ready.  
The leather was slick with sweat, and she lay back exhausted, trying to catch her breath under the gag as the initial stimulation wore off. Dean took her head in his hands and tried to loosen the binding slightly, but she shook her head no. Sam picked up the bag from the table lazily, twirling the bag between his fingers. She watched as he took a large pinch of the powder and sprinkled it over her wetness. The narcotics hit right away, and she could feel her heart pounding, her nerve endings shockingly aroused from the drug. Sam bent his head down between her legs and started licking her, working the cocaine deep into her slit, prodding her folds. She rocked back and forth, pushing herself down onto his tongue, begging him silently not to stop. His tongue danced over her red, swollen clit and something inside her let go. She wrested herself wildly from side to side as the intensity carried her over the precipice into darkness.  
And now she only saw things in flashes, bright impressions one after another as her mind drifted apart from her body, lost in a sea of pleasure.  
Dean massaging her thighs, his hot erection pressed against her stomach, writhing as their sweat mingled.  
Hands pressed against her cheeks, her gagged lips, brushing her sweat-drenched hair from her face.  
Sam's soft lips on her shoulder, a playful bite, running his teeth along her collarbone. She could feel every pinprick.

Mouths moving over her salty skin, drinking her in, lapping at her juices.  
Somewhere along the way her bindings came undone, and she came back to earth to find herself standing in front of Sam, her hands on his broad shoulders. He was holding her up, looking into her eyes. Her tongue pushed against the wet fabric of the gag, and she whimpered. He reached behind her head and loosed the knot, pulling it down. Her lips were red and raw where the fabric had strained across them. Sam grazed a thumb over her bottom lip, and she was overcome by dizziness.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, steadying her as she caught her balance. SHe met his gaze and pulled herself forward to nuzzle at his chest, tiptoeing her fingers across his muscular torso. Then she raked her nails across his back, hard, and he yelped in surprise.  
"Should have left my hands tied,"Bella said. " I am a very dangerous creature." He caught her wrist as she pulled away.  
"The we'll have to be more careful from now on," Sam said and pinned her arms behind her, lifting her up by the waist against his arched cock. She clenched her knees around his hips and slid herself down onto his throbbing shaft, using her pinned arms as a point of leverage. Up and down, up and down, she squeezed herself tightly around him. He gasped, rocking into her, and gripped her buttocks firmly with his free hand, helping her find her rhythm on top of him.

From the darkness behind them, Dean came into view, draping a strong hand over Sam's shoulder before stepping around behind Bela's back. She felt his hands stroke her lean body from the nape of her neck to her lower back. He brushed her hair aside and her back arched instinctively. She continued thrusting herself rhythmically against Sam's strong pelvis, but her attention turned to the boy behind her now breathing closely against the small of her back. His lips, now, pressed lightly, drifting back and forth across her spine. His hands supported her taut buttocks, alternately rubbing and squeezing, and her muscles, once tense, melted under his pressure. Now Sam was carrying her weight, bouncing her on his cock, and Dean opened his mouth, caressing the base of her spine with his tongue, drawing circles on her skin. She pitched forward and back on the rock hard shaft, and Dean moved with her, sucking and massaging.  
Time slowed down, and Sam eased his long member into her, breathing heavily. Dean moved his kisses down her back into the crease between her butt cheeks. Then he gripped her lean hips tightly and spread her buttocks apart with his thumbs. His tongue pushed its way down and circled her anus, prodding the sensitive flesh. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out in delight as she felt first one finger, then two, penetrate her from the rear. Electricity ran through her body, and she shook with delight, now bucking furiously against Sam. Dean stood up and in one motion plunged his cock into her ass. A soundless gasp escaped her parted lips. Every nerve felt as though it was on fire, and her vision swam before her eyes.

Bela's body thrilled to feel the two men fill her from both sides. Animal sounds filled her ears as they pumped her eagerly, front and back, faster and faster.

Their bodies pressed passionately into hers and her breath was driven from her lungs as she rode them furiously. In her ear she heard Dean let out a cry, and she felt his thick rod shiver as he pushed in violently against her sweetly burning hole, burying himself to the hilt in her white flesh. In the echo of Dean's cry Sam wrapped his arms around the three of them. His rod was like a jackhammer from the front, and Bela joined him in his climax, moaning and writhing as they rode over the edge together.

Their bodies were warm and slick with sweat, and Bela's hair had gone dark with moisture as they tugged their clothes back on. Dean bent over to do one more line of coke, but Sam helped Bela into her dress and to the door. When he opened the door for her, she turned to face him.  
"Thanks for the lovely book club, boys," she said brushing her lips lightly against Sam's.  
"Anytime," Sam replied. "Don't get too bored." He smiled and reached out to adjust her dress strap.  
"And if I do get too bored, I'll know where to find you." Bela turned on one foot and sauntered down the hallway. At the end of it she found Crowley, nursing his whiskey, drunk as a skunk, picking up his coat.  
"Bela!" he cried. "Where have you been all night, poppet?" he held out his arm, and she took it lightly, letting herself be escorted down the stairs.  
"Oh, you know," she said, suppressing a mischievous grin. "Just enjoying the party."


End file.
